Ella es
by agatali12
Summary: Es la primera vez que hago un fic de los guardianes, espero que les gusten. La primavera esta llegando y con el, el descontento de Jack; una fiesta que asistir para darle la bienvenida a la espiritu de la primavera.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de la pelicula de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, el fic si.**

 **Los Occ son de mi propiedad**

 **Oneshot**

 **Ella es...**

-Vamos Jack, sera divertido- me insistio Santa.

-Dejalo Norte, este niño no iria aunque se lo pidiese el mismisimo hombre de la luna- contesto conejo.

-Jack- me llamo el hada de los dientes con su tono maternal -es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a los demas, vamos Jack, talvez ahi puedas hacer mas amigos.

-Hada, el problema de esta paleta andante no es de hacer amigos sino lo que significa la fiesta- contestaron.

-Que quieres decir conejo?- pregunto Santa.

-Que en unos dias llegara la primavera, y que Jack no podra hacer mas sus juegos- se burlo.

-...- me dice Sadman; con sus polvos me enseñaba un sinfin de figuras de primavera .

-Ah, tienes razon, no me gusta la primavera, es la temporada donde no puedo hacer ventisca o otras cosas- conteste congelando algunos duendes de Santa.

-No es el verano al que detestas?- pregunto Santa.

-Asi es, pero por culpa de primavera es que yo me tengo que ir- conteste.

-No creo que a la espiritu de la primavera le guste escuchar que le heches la culpa- hablo conejo jugando con su bumeran.

-El espiritu de la primavera?- pregunte.

-Asi es, primavera es una chica muy simpatica y amable, ademas de llevarse de maravilla con hada y - contesto.

"Para que conejo hablara asi de ella, debe ser aburrida"pense.

-...- Sadman me enseñaba rosas y arboles floreciendo.

-Vamos Jack, ven con nosotros- me insistio una vez mas hada con su ayudante, quien me hacia cosquilla.

-Esta bien, pero no prometo no hacerles algunas bromas a los demas espiritus- conteste sonriendoles.

-Bien, con tal que nos acompañes y no me molestes- acordo conejo.

-Bien, entonces preparemonos, nos encontraremos aqui en dos horas- nos dice Santa.

Conejo, hada y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares mientras que yo me fui a la casa de mi amigo Jamie.

.

.

.

-Vas a una fiesta?- me pregunto Jamie, yo asenti sentandome en medio de su cama -y que traje te vas a poner?.

-No lo se aun- respondi -talvez me valla con esto- señale la ropa que tengo puesto.

-Si, te ves mejor asi- me apoyo.

-Y bien Jamie a que jugamos hoy?- pregunte levantandome de la cama y abriendo la ventana.

-Guerra de nieves- contesto acercandose a la puerta.

-Buena opcion- conteste -te vere a ti y a tus amigos en el lago.

Me fui de ahi, volando hasta el lago; solo tuve que esperar cinco minutos para que llegaran todos.

-Comencemos- hable creando una bola de nieve en mi mano.

.

.

.

-Que tanto se demora esta paleta helada?- escucho la voz de conejo.

-Tranquilo conejo, ya llegara- contesto Santa.

-Le habra sucedido algo?- pregunto hada.

-...- Sadman mostro varios escenarios de mi.

Me rei de como conejo se desesperaba, mascullando varios improperios; decidi salir de una vez de mi escondite antes de que Santa me valla a buscar.

-Ya estoy aqui conejo, no te desesperes- me burle apareciendo atras de el.

-Que significa esto?- pregunto señalandome.

-Que cosa?- pregunte mirandome.

-Vas a ir asi?- pregunto hada.

-Si, que tiene de malo?- pregunte.

-Oyeme bien paleta- me sujeto del cuello de la camisa conejo -al lugar que iremos, es importante, ahi se celebrara el nuevo cambio de estado, por lo tanto todos los espiritus de la estaciones estaran ahi.

-Ya ya conejo, calmate, no tiene de malo que Jack valla vestido como se sienta mejor, no lo esfuerces- nos separo Santa, jalando a conejo.

-Esta bien, ahora sueltame- contesto soltandose del agarre de Santa.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos- nos dice hada.

-Subance todos- hablo Santa, jalando a conejo y subiendolo al trineo; me puse a lado de y hada, mientras que Santa se ponia adelante -ahora al castillo de primavera.

.

.

.

-Norte, acuerdame que jamas vuelva a subir a tu trineo- hablo conejo casi cayendose por lo mareado que esta.

-Donde estamos?- pregunte.

-Estamos en el hogar de primavera- me contesto hada -no crees que es bonito este lugar.

No conteste, me encontraba mas entretenido mirando a mi alrededor que prestarle atencion.

-Bienvenidos- se nos acerco un muchacho de ojos dorados y cabello negro -los demas estan en el salon principal.

-Gracias- contestaron todos.

"Que lugar para mas grande" pense mirando el interior del castillo.

-Jack- me llamo Santa.

-Si- conteste mirando la gran puerta.

-Es aqui- hablo empujando la gran puerta.

Lo primero que escuche fue la musica, despues el murmullo de los demas al vernos.

-Amigos, que bueno que hallan podido venir, como siempre- nos hablo el que parecia ser el afitrion.

-Hola Suerte, que bueno volverte a ver- contesyo Santa abrazandolo.

-Jack Frost- me hablo acercandose a mi -tu tambien eres bienvenido aqui, espero que esta reunion sea de tu agrado.

-Gracias- conteste alejandome de los demas.

-Y primavera?- pregunto hada.

-Todavia no llega, ya sabes, a ella no le gusta este tipo de cosas- contesto.

-Esta fiesta es por ella- hablo conejo -es para celebrar la llegada de primavera.

-Si, y lo sabe- contesto.

-De seguro que llegara- contesto hada volando hasta los demas espiritus.

-Hada tiene razon, ella tarde o temprano llegara- concordo Santa.

.

.

.

"Que aburrido" pense viendo como los demas espiritus hablaban.

Me voy directo a la gran puerta, empujandolo un poco para que nadie se enterara que me iba a ir de alli a escondidas, saliendo, comenzando a pasearme por el interior del castillo.

-Oye hermano, por que tengo que ir?- escucho la voz de una persona.

-Ah, no tengo eleccion, esta bien ire- escucho como una puerta se abre de golpe, me escondi por reflejo detras de una columna, viendo como una muchacha salia de una habitacion arreglandose un poco el cabello.

Sali de mi escondite cuando la vi desaparecer totalmente, asomandome por la habitacion que salio, pasando mi vista a su alrededor, buscando a la persona con quien estaba hablando aquella muchacha.

"No hay nadie" pense girandome para salir de ahi antes de que se dieran cuenta que estuve alli, cuando una luz me llamo la atencion, es la luna que se asomaba por la gran ventana de alli, iluminando el cuarto.

-Acaso esta chica hablaba contigo?- le pregunte viendo como su brillo se apagaba.

Suspire saliendo de ahi y dirigiendome hacia el lugar que esta la dichosa fiesta.

-Jack te estaba buscando por todos lados, donde te habias metido?- me pregunto hada revoloteando a mi alrededor.

-Seguramente estaba por ahi perdiendo el tiempo- contesto conejo.

-Conejo tiene razon- conteste.

-La tengo?/ la tiene?- preguntaron conejo y hada.

Yo asenti preguntando a hada -Para que me buscabas?

-Ah casi me olvido, primavera ya estara aqui- me contesto alegre dando pequeñas palmadas.

Le iba a responder a no ser que ese mismo instante la musica paro y los demas espiritus pusieron atencion al afitrion.

-Gracias a todos por estar aqui, compartiendo el cambio de estacion- hablo -sin mas que decir denmosle la bienvenida a la señorita Aisha la espiritu de la primavera.

Se escucho por todo el salon los aplausos efusivos de los espiritus incluyendolos los de conejo, dandole bienvenida a una muchacha, "ella es la misma muchacha que hablaba con la luna".

-Gracias a todos por estar aqui- hablo haciendolos callar a todos -es grato para mi saber que este año tambien va a ser memorable, esta fiesta no es solo para mi, sino tambien para mis demas compañeros que hicieron un gran trabajo para que yo pueda hacer el mio, asi que espero que esta reunion sean de sus agrados y que la pasen bien.

Se volvio a escuchar los aplausos mas chiflidos.

-Primavera!- escucho el grito de hada volando hasta ella.

-Oye Sadman, mira, esta usando el vestido que le distes en su cumpleaños- hablo Santa.

-...- el estaba feliz creando una rosa con su polvo.

-Hola chicos- escuche una voz detras de mi, me gire por inercia. Ahi estaba ella, a lado de hada, usando un resplandeciente vestido dorado **(imaginence** **el** **vestido** **de** **la** **reina** **de** **tinkerbell)** con el cabello recogido de forma elegante, con algunos mechones sueltos que le daba un aire encantador, su cabello color castaño claro al igual que sus ojos se asemejaba un poco a la miel, sin duda alguna es la espiritu de la primavera.

Senti un escalofrio cuando sus ojos me miraron de forma curiosa/sorprendida, "extraña combinacion" pense, fijandome como sus labios hacia una mini sonrisa.

-Aisha, el es Jack Frost, espiritu del invierno, nos ayudo cuando tuvimos problemas con Pitch- hablo hada señalandome.

-Lo se- contesto tendiendome su mano -mucho gusto Jack, gracias por ayudarlos.

Cogi su mano, dandole un apreton -Mucho gusto Aisha.

 **Fin..**

 **Y bien, que les parecio?, les gusto?, no se si quedo algo inconcluso (a decir verdad solo pienso hacer oneshot, es decir que la proxima vez hare otro con los mismos personajes pero en otras situaciones; no se si me entiendan, no me se explicar bien, cierto?).**

 **Gracias a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad, y si tienen alguna duda me lo pueden preguntar, que con gusto les respondere.**

 **12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de la película 'Los Guardianes' no me pertenecen, el fic si.**

 **Los Occ son de mi propiedad**

 **Oneshot**

 **Patinar...**

Primavera miraba con parsimonia a su alrededor.

No habia mucho que hacer ahí, mas bien dicho, no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

Bufó exasperada llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Se siente bien?- le preguntó Suerte, mirando la cara de suma molestia de su amiga (casi hermana).

Ella no contestó, volviendo a lo que hacia, aburrirse hasta morir.

-Ahora que recuerdo- Suerte se le acercó, pidiendo con la mirada a los ayudantes de la chica que se retiraran -hoy es ese día.

-Que día?- primavera dejó de lado su falsa actuación.

No era bueno que vieran a la princesa de la primavera no prestando atención a lo que decían sus ayudantes mientrás recorrían su territorio.

-Es ese día que usted puede salir al exterior- lo dijo, él sabia muy bien que Shai (como la apodó) le encantaba salir al exterior, mirar a los humanos.

-Puedo?- preguntó Aisha.

-Claro, pero no vuelva tarde- le dijo.

Aisha lo abrazó, corriendo a ir hacia su habitación a cambiar su vestido por ropa humana.

Ya lista cogió una de las esferas que Norte le regaló, yendo al mundo humano.

Aisha se maravilla, muy pocas veces podia salir de su territorio y gozar de la tranquila vida de un 'humano'.

Mira con infinita alegría a su alrededor, asombrandose al ver que el mundo 'exterior' como lo llama Suerte ha cambiado.

-En verdad eres tú- Jack miró asombrado a la espíritu de la primavera vestida como una humana.

Aisha miró hacia los lados, buscando aquella voz, alzo su vista al cielo.

-Hola- lo saludó.

-Que haces vestida así?- la apuntó descendiendo del techo.

-Mezclandome con los humanos- respondió simple y sencillo -y tú que haces por aquí?, ya no puedes hacer tus 'travesuras ' aquí, es primavera.

-Voy a ver a Jeamy- Jack la quedó observando, no decidiendose si preguntarle o quedarse callado e irse -quieres venir?.

Aisha agrandó sus ojos, nunca esperó que Jack, el chico travieso, el espíritu del invierno fuese tan amable en invitarla.

El conejo de pascua le había dicho en aquella fiesta que hizo Suerte para ella, que no se confiara mucho de Jack, que es un espíritu problemático.

Aceptó con recelo, no confiará por el momento de Jack, siguiendolo a paso lento.

Jack miraba de reojo a primavera, se le notaba que no confiaba en él, tenía escrito practicamente en la cara.

El silencio era incomodo, principalmente para Jack, acostumbrado a como estaba de charlar o hacer travesuras a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle que un espíritu le reprochara. Ahora tenía que controlarse, Conejo le advirtió que era mejor andar recto y no causar problemas, menos a la princesa de la primavera.

Primavera hace rato que se divertía, las muecas que hacía Jack eran dignas de fotografiar.

Jack no se había percatado que Aisha estaba a su lado, lo hizo cuando vió a Jeamy y a sus amigos en el lago, se giró para hablarle, no encontrando a nadie detrás de él.

-Estoy aquí- Aisha contuvo una risa, le estaba pareciendo divertido aquel espíritu.

Jack después de recuperarse la presentó a sus amigos.

-Eres en serio la espíritu de la primavera?!- preguntó emocionada una de las amigas de Jeamy.

-Sí- Aisha se vió rodeada por los niños.

Jack en el momento que los vió un poco lejos de la orilla del lago, decidió convertir el lago en un sitio para patinar.

Puso la punta de su bastón en el lago, convirtiendolo en hielo.

-Espero que hayan traido sus patines- les dijo deslizandose por el hielo.

Los niños gritaron emocionados, poniendose los patines e ir a patinar.

Aisha parpadeo confundida, volviendo a mirar a Jack con recelo.

-Qué?!- preguntó al verla con esa mirada.

-No puedes hacer esto- le reprochó.

-Vamos- exclamó -es sólo el lago.

-Aún así no puedes- insistió.

Jack queria gritar, esa chica por muy espíritu de primavera que sea no le puede decir que hacer y que no.

Ella no tiende meterse en la vida o asuntos de otros espíritus, a ella no le afectaba en nada si verano o otoño deciden cambiar una estación que no le corresponde aún (por ejemplo: de otoño a verano o de verano a otoño), pero que lo hagan algo similar a su estación si la molestaba.

-Jack!- Jeamy sintió que su amigo espíritu se encontraba alterado -ven juega.

Jack se giró, dandole la espalda a la princesa, comenzando a patinar con los niños.

Aisha se sentó en el prado, viendolos patinar.

Cuando fue que ella patinó por última vez?, debió de ser hace muchos años, ya ni se acordaba.

La hermanita menor de Jeamy se le acercó, insitandola a que patinara como ellos.

Aisha sonrió cogiendo la pequeña mano amiga.

-Cuidado!- gritó Jack.

Demasiado tarde.

Aisha resbaló en el hielo, cayendo de espalda y girando.

Peor vergüenza no puede existir.

-Estas bien?- Jack la ayudó a pararse.

-Lo siento, olvidé por completo que tengo que usar esos patines- Primavera no se veía bien, ella ocultaba gran parte de su rostro con la capucha de su abrigo rojo.

-Te presto los mio- una niña alta de cabello corto le tendía sus patines.

Jack la observo ponerselo, volviendo a meterse en el hielo y cayendo otra vez.

-Te enseño a patinar- le dijo a ella, cogiendole de ambas manos -balanceate hacia los lados, muy bien...uno, dos, uno, dos.

Aisha intentaba hacer lo que le pedía, pero es realmente difícil; le apretaba con fuerza las manos heladas de Jack, si se caía pues se llevaria con ella al espíritu del invierno.

-Lo estas logrando- la felicitó, soltandole una mano.

Los niños se juntaron a ellos, agarrandose de las manos.

Jack los guiaba.

La noche cayo rapidamente, Jeamy y sus amigos se despidieron de los espíritus.

-Así que aquí estabas- Suerte sentado en el pequeño puente que había ahí, sonrió a ambos espíritus.

-Que haces aquí?- Aisha le preguntó.

-No llegabas, así que vine a buscarte- Suerte le respondió, observandolos con detenimiento -estas bien acompañada.

-Que quieres decir?- preguntarón ambos espíritus.

Suerte sonrio con infinita ternura, al parecer su pequeña protegida ya tiene un nuevo amigo.

Él los señaló.

Ambos espíritus miraron en la dirección que Suerte apuntaba.

Se soltaron, mirando en dirección opuesta, cualquier parte esta bien con tal de no mirar la cara del otro o de no toparse con la sonrisa burlona de Suerte.

Se habian olvidado que tenian las manos entrelazados y que no se habian soltado.

-Bueno- Suerte dejó de lado su felicidad para mas luego y adoptó una pose seria -es hora de irnos, despídete Aisha.

Suerte y Primavera se alejaron, abriendo un portal.

-Qué pasa?- Jack le preguntó al verla regresar.

-Me olvidé de devolverselo- ella le enseñó los patines.

-Yo se lo devolveré- le dijo.

-Jack!- Suerte lo llamó -estás invitado tú y tus amiguitos al castillo de Primavera.

-Gracias- levitó Jack un poco -se los diré.

-Nos vemos Jack- Primavera agitó sus manos, metiendose al portal.

-Los estaré esperando- Suerte siguió a su princesa.

Jack al ver cerrarse el portal, cogió altura dirigiendose a la casa de Jeamy.

Tal vez los convenza a él y a sus otros amigos en ir al castillo mañana.

 **Continuara**


End file.
